


Home

by TomAyto10



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Prince

When he steps back into the Vongola mansion, he has one mission. His trip and baseball game in the states had him away from home for almost a month and Yamamoto is aching to see the green eyes that he has been dreaming about every night since he left.

He finds him in one the back balconies, looking regal and beautiful in a loose Italian dress shirt tucked into black slacks and a stylish arrangement of jewelry.  
Yamamoto pauses to appreciate the fact that Gokudera never ceases to look anything but utterly gorgeous.  
"You're back."  
The sound of his voice triggers flashes of delight all through his body, like fire licking him on a cold winters night.  
Yamamoto nods as he approaches though Gokudera can't see it. He is eager to get by his side, to touch and smell and taste and a myriad of other things he enjoys with the native Italian.  
When he is at his side, he turns his head in to see his expression. It's rather neutral for a man who hasn't seen his lover in three or so weeks.  
The scowl on his face is now familiarly endearing, and Yamamoto's smile only grows.  
"How are you?" He asks, placing an arm over the railing of the balcony. Gokudera belongs here, a pale beauty overlooking the vast vineyard gardens and the Sicilian mountains in the background.  
He is leaning in, how can he not, when the silver soft of Gokudera's hair, shining more than precious metal, is so near, within reach to caress.  
Gokudera doesn't turn to him, only thing that hints that he heard is how the creases between his eyes deepen. Yamamoto often jokes that Gokudera is going to develop wrinkles soon if he keeps scowling like that. It doesn't matter really, because he would love him anyway.  
"Busy."  
Yamamoto laughs, because he expected such an answer, blunt and growled out.  
"Making sure the grapes are growing well?" He teases, relaxing as the Italian beside him stiffens. Gokudera frowns harder. "No, idiot. Unlike you, I take my responsibilities very seriously."  
Yamamoto grins, eyes focusing on the a shifting movements of the his lips. He aches to kiss them, but the time is off. He will wait, dive in when the moment comes. He is patient. Gokudera shifts his eyes to him.  
Yamamoto has always considered Gokudera beautiful, unearthly, and he could stare at him forever and never tire. But its his eyes that captivate, green and flickering gold, so easy to read even if he acts muted and nonchalant, his eyes are the windows to his soul, and what a beautiful soul it is, deep and secret, filled with stories that Yamamoto has only just started to get a taste of.  
"I'm serious too." Yamamoto says, not really in defense, more so that Gokudera keeps looking at him.  
He sees the silver thin eyebrow quirk up, and how his lips pull back in a sneer.  
"Oh really? Then what happened in the bottom of the eighth inning? Did you choke? Or was that you being serious?"  
Yamamoto's glances from his lips to eyes, smile growing wider.  
"You watched my game?"  
Gokudera blinks and frowns hard, caught up by his own words, "I- no... I just-" He mumbles the rest. "-heard about it."  
Yamamoto leans in and he smells the light cologne, and he has to grip onto the railing to stop himself from pulling the man in his arms to bury his nose in his hair.  
"It was your fault, Hayato." He sing songs instead.  
Gokudera looks up at him, teeth showing, white against the pale pink of his lips, "Che. Don't blame your lack of talent on me."  
"Its your fault, because I missed you so much."  
Yamamoto smile is blinding and Gokudera glares at him.  
"Whatever." He growls out and steps from both the edge, and the beaming man.  
"I have things to do."  
He starts back to the mansion, and Yamamoto steps with him, arms slung up to cup the back of his head, a habit he hasn't gotten out of even if he's twenty.  
"You going to be busy for long?" He asks and the Italian shuggs uncaringly.  
He follows him into the cool shade of Pavilion, the greenery of the ornate gardens reminding him of Gokudera's eyes. He continues to follow the man and, really, he would follow him to the ends of the universe, into the wide halls of the mansion.  
If the light steps of Yamamoto behind him bother Gokudera he doesn't say anything.  
At least until they reach his office, and Gokudera attempts to close the door on Yamamoto's face.  
He stops it of course, expecting the gesture, the door impacting his forearm and elbow.  
"Wait."  
Gokudera smirks up at him, "What?"  
"I missed you."  
Gokudera sighs as if annoyed but his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile.  
"You've said that. What do you want?"  
Yamamoto laughs, and leans down to press a soft kiss to his hairline and Gokudera makes a disgruntled noise.  
"Stop that. I have things to do." He leans away but not far and Yamamoto slides his hand off the door so he can pushes his fingers through the silver silk of his hair. He feels nicer than he remembers. Dreams and memories can never measure up "I want to kiss you. I've been thinking about it since the last time I kissed you. I missed it."  
Gokudera wrinkles his nose, but doesn't resist to the fingertips scraping against his scalp. "I dont care. I'm busy."  
"I'll wait."  
Yamamoto says easily, and his hands works down, to the smooth of the nape of his neck. He considers pulling him in and planting a kiss forcefully.  
But, no, he's patient, like watching for that perfect moment to strike whether it be a sword, a baseball bat or descending lips.  
Gokudera's eyelids flutter, eyes soft and mouth going into a half pleased smile, smug and confident "Then wait."  
Then he pulls back, swinging the door closed, and Yamamoto grins.

* * *

 

He does wait, and Gokudera does not hurry.  
The light has long gone, bathing the mansion in soft glows of lamps, a hush if the night and darkness invades.  
Yamamoto has made himself comfortable in a loose shirt by the time Gokudera comes into the room.  
He looks angelic and he gives Yamamoto a tired look when he sees him laying on his bed.  
"You're here." He says flatly.  
Yamamoto beams, uncrossing his ankles and walks up to him.  
Gokudera shrugs off his coat and loosens his tie as Yamamoto reaches out to curl his fingers over his shoulders. Gokudera shifts, and looks up at him.  
"I'm tired."  
Yamamoto's mouth widens at the flicker of his green eyes and how he leans into his touch. He knows him now, knows to read his body language and look for the clues in his words.  
"Good. I want to sleep too. With you. "  
He leads him to the bed, and Gokudera struggles lightly against him.  
"Wait, Takeshi. I need to change. "  
Yamamoto pulls him down, ignoring his weak protests, pulling at his waist so that he is flush against him and they fall gracelessly onto the mattress.  
Gokudera growls at him, but its muffled as Yamamoto hugs him tight, his patience finally paying off because Gokudera is warm and soft in his arms.  
"Takeshi! Stop it!"  
Yamamoto laughs, and pulls him in so he can kiss his jaw, and the fierce scowl on his face.  
"I missed you, Hayato."  
Gokudera rolls his eyes, his hands coming up to press flat against Yamamoto's chest, pushing without much force.  
"You're an idiot."  
Yamamoto snuggles into his hair, whispering to the piecings decorating his ear.  
"For you." He says, kissing down the nape of his neck earning a soft exhale of breath "i don't like not seeing you in the morning."  
"It was only a couple of weeks." He says, tilting his head so Yamamoto can have a better access.  
"21 days, and 15 hours." Yamamoto says between kisses, "That's too long."  
"Ugh..." Gokudera groans, "You're such a sap. It's gross."  
Yamamoto doesn't offer any response pressing himself to inhale more of his scent, to feel more of him.  
It's quiet for a moment, Yamamoto indulging in all the things he hadn't had in the aching long nights of the past few days.  
"Next time..." Gokudera starts, low and quiet.  
Yamamoto lifts his head to look at sea green of his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks, "I'll go with you."  
That is a surprise and it startles him enough that his forever present smile morphs into a frown, confusion knitting his brow, "What? Go with me? To the states?"  
Gokudera pulls a hand through his hair, "That's where you go isn't it? So yes, the states." He gives him a rather mocking sneer, " You're acting dumber than usual."  
That answer doesn't help lessen how confused Yamamoto is. "but... why? You hate being away from home."  
Gokudera averts his eyes, lips become a flatline looking as if he is considering something important. Yamamoto waits for his response, wondering what could be on his mind.  
"That's why, idiot." He says slowly, and he sighs heavily and looks at him. Yamamoto's breath catches in his throat, as the rich green of his eyes impacts him like electricity through his bones, like fizzles of fireworks sparking across his skin.  
"I hate being away from home."  
The world shifts and Yamamoto feels as if his entire body has been dipped in warm wax. Again he understands why it's called falling in love, because he is helpless, floundering, drowning gladly in everything that is Gokudera Hayato.  
He chokes out his name, fingers trembling as he reaches out to touch, because he needs to feel him, the thrum of his pulse, the smooth of his skin, and embed himself in his soul.  
"H-Hayato..."  
Gokudera is flushed red, but doesn't resist when Yamamoto wraps his arms tight, curling to hook over his shoulder, pulling him in so he could bury his head in the pale elegance of his neck, and feel his heartbeat thud against his.  
Its not a confession of love, not those three words that are heavier than lead on the tongue, but that doesn't matter because this is just a real, just as meaningful.  
Home. He is home to man who searched his whole life for acceptance, for a home.  
He feels like crying, joy rushing through him like waves crashing on sea cliffs, and he is being swept in euphoria.  
"I love you, Hayato. I love you. I love you."  
Gokudera pushes at him, skin hot, "Geez, stop! Takeshi, shut up!"  
Yamamoto laughs, almost hysterically because he loves this man, his moods and his scowls, softened by the blush that Yamamoto causes.  
"Get off! You're slobbering on me, you dog!"  
Yamamoto leans back and cups his chin, bringing him in so that the lightness of his eyes is all Yamamoto can see, close enough so that Gokudera is his entire world  
"I'll take you. Anywhere. Anytime. I want you with me. Always."  
Gokudera shifts uncomfortably, eyebrows coming down to his usual expression, "I'm not going all the time, idiot! I have to take care if the Tenth. Just... just when it's long like this." His expression melts, dropping to a shy tightening of lips and averted eyes. "It's weird without you here."  
Yamamoto smiles, wide, unhindered. "I hate being away from you too. "0"I didn't say I hate it, only that it's weird." Gokudera replies quickly, his face flushing and Yamamoto presses his cheek against the curve of his jaw, so he can feel the warmth.  
"Hayato, you can't say stuff like that. It makes me crazy."  
Gokudera tries to pull his chin away, but Yamamoto looks up and presses softly against his lips, "Stop it..."  
"I love you."  
The man tenses, and his eyes blink rapidly, "I know... you've said it already. Stop repeating yourself."  
Yamamoto kisses him again, chaste lip against lip, and it's hard because his smile is making his face strain with unparalleled happiness. "That's all I can say. I love you."  
Gokudera groans, and shifts his shoulders to give himself some space, but Yamamoto is hard pressed to let him go.  
He gives up after a moment of fruitless struggling and sighs out in exasperation, settling his head on the board of Yamamoto's shoulder before speaking,  
"I missed you too."  
Yamamoto is sure that Gokudera is trying to kill him if he keeps on surprising him like this. His heart returns to its frantic fast pace, and he leans back to look into his eyes.  
He is blushing, and scowling and it is such a contradiction that displays what Gokudera is so well.  
"I missed you. I missed you so much."  
Yamamoto says again, and presses his lips to his, hands pulling the thinner form to him, as if they could fuse together in body as they are in soul.  
He tastes of light wine, and warmth and beauty, and Yamamoto is struck by the ferocity of his love.  
The words cannot convey, the I love yous revealing mere drops of the ocean that is his love.  
"Home..." He whispers, understanding that though he had never been lost, as Gokudera had been, he feels as if he has found home.  
He deepens the kiss, fingers tracing the skin, running over old scars, over moon light softness, the curve of his spine, and the weight of him in his palms.  
He wants to know his home, intimately, exhaust himself in the knowledge and never leave it.  
Gokudera lets him, allows him to kiss and taste wherever he pleases, from the corners of his eyes to the most secret shadows of his figure.

_He is Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> If this has been done before, I'm sorry.


End file.
